


Self-Reflection

by Spoiler1001



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hospitals, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: I rewrote the red skull possession because i love writing angsts. Peter has to process skull's attack on Johnny,  and has to make his emotions painfully clear.  Sequel to Chipped.





	Self-Reflection

"You will regret stopping me, bug." Johnny's voice spoke in a deep rasp with an accent fading rapidly. The final world was emphasized with so much hatred it started Peter. Even when they first started, he had never used that tone, and Peter wondered if Johnny would ever regard someone with that level of hatred in his life. 

There were fires everywhere. It wasn't Johnny's fault, but it was something that Johnny could use. There was smoke everywhere, trapping the light and making the whole area have an orange tint to it. 

"I really won't, Skull." Peter growled. His spider sense was going nuts, crying in his brain as Johnny walked with posture too upright, eyes too dull. Johnny's lips were pulled back in a scarecrow smile. It made his stomach drop. 

"He's fighting. As weak as he is, Mr. Storm is fighting to break free. He really doesn't want to kill you." Johnny drawled out. "A fool." 

Peter didn't see the glass. 

"If I can't make him watch you burn…" the voice chuckled as the glass was shoved into his wrist and pulled down. He wobbled on his feet as red coated his arm and chest.

"No!" Spider-Man screamed and dove towards Johnny. He was shaking as his spider sense went berserk. The glass was sticking out of his arm as he got pale. The cold look in his eyes faded as his body slumped down and shivered. 

"Pete?" He gasped as Peter webbed at his arm, desperate to close the wound. 

"Shush. I got you, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, ok," Spiderman gently put pressure on the wound. 

Johnny placed his other hand over Peter's hand. "He- He was right." His voice was too soft. "I am w-weak." His hair was sticking to his face Peter noted that he shouldn't be sweating. "I couldn't sa-save my f-family." 

"Hey! None of that. You are stronger than you think." Peter whispered. "Just stay with me." 

Johnny got quiet.

"Johnny! No. No. No." Peter cupped Johnny's face and sighed in relief when he still felt him breathing.

"Spidey, how's torchy" Deadpool's voice rang in his communicator.

"He's hurt. Bad. I have to take him out of the fight." Peter picked him up and cradled him. Johnny felt like he weighed nothing, which was concerning . He felt like he stopped eating properly. 

"We got it, just go." Wade's voice rang through. 

Peter ran towards help. 

* * *

  


Johnny opened his eyes to bright lights and a weight on his chest. He coughed slightly and the weight lifted, giving him a front row view of Peter Parker's curly brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Hey. Did we get 'im." Johnny whispered. Peter blinked for a second and shook his head. 

"Wade got him." Peter whispered. 

"And you're ok with that?" Johnny pushed himself up with his good hand. He saw that Peter was not sitting in a chair, but was crammed in the bed next to him.

"Not my priority right now." Peter whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Johnny admitted. "I'm just tired."

Peter made a soft noise. "Rest. You lost a lot of blood." 

"Did I hurt you?" Johnny asked. 

"No. You never could." Peter smiled softly. Johnny looked at his bandaged wrists. 

"I don't want to die." He whispered. 

"I know." Peter placed a kiss on Johnny's forehead. "You need a break, let your arm heal."

Johnny felt his head get heavy and Peter watched as his eyes fluttered closed. The pain medication pulled him back under sleep. He had gained some color back, but he looked so frail, like he could fade. The heartbeat monitor was worthless to Peter. He just needed to feel it. He could still smell the blood, even mixed with the sterile smell of everything else.

"I wish I had someone look at me the way you look at the matchstick." 

The voice didn't startle Peter despite the suddenness of it. He just looked up at blinked at the source. 

"Hey Wade."

Deadpool walked in, uniform torn and his crooked smile dull. "Rogue has Red Skull. Its over." 

Peter hummed and played with Johnny's hair.

"How bad was it?" Wade asked, not sitting or leaning. 

"Not deep enough to kill quickly but he bled so much. I could feel him dying. My spider sense was going nuts." Peter said, completely focused on Johnny.h

"That just means you love him." Wade grinned a bit wider. 

"I do." Peter agreed immediately.

"Then tell him. Damn the consequences." Deadpool told him as he walked out, leaving Peter to his thoughts.

* * *

  


Johnny slept fitfully when he got home. He still had to wear bandages on his wrists, to not pull at his stitches. Dreams of people burning because of him kept pressing at his brain. 

He stood up, stepping out of the room he now shared with Peter, who left for swinging off buildings hours ago. He pulled out what was left of his uniform from the back of the closet, still stained with the blood, but it was dried. He bit his lip in thought. He could probably get away with cutting off the sleeves, put a glove over his stitches, and be back in the fie-

"What are you thinking about?" Spiderman asked. Johnny gasped and looked over his shoulder. Spider-Man was sitting in the window. His eyes were blank and he was tense. Johnny just looked at him

"Just th-thinking, n-nothing import-t-tant, really." Johnny said with a false smile, lips pulled too far back and eyes not as bright. 

"Johnny, why do you have your suit? You can't risk pulling your stitches. If your wound pulls open, and I'm not there, you could bleed out." Peter stepped into the room, pulling off his mask. "I couldn't handle that, just- please a couple weeks and your stitches are out." 

"I'm fine." Johnny pulled him into a hug. "S-s-see? B-back to normal." 

"Yeah but Johnny when I held you, getting you help, you were cold. My spider sense was telling me you were gonna die." Peter held him closer.

"I didn't, but I'll wait, ok? I won't do that to you." Johnny promised as Peter pulled away.

"You're supposed to be resting." Peter finally said. 

"Couldn't. Nightmares." Johnny sat down on the bed. "You were out."

"I'm here. I'll get changed. Lay down." Peter cupped Johnny's cheek. "I love you." He whispered and began to pull off the suit. 

"I know."

"No. Johnny. I love you." Peter said as he slipped off the suit. "That's why you set off my spider sense. Because losing you hurt so much, I couldn't function."

Johnny looked up at Peter in shock. "But-"

Peter slipped on a tank top. "But nothing. I love you." 

"Pete. I-I " Johnny looked down. "I love you." 

Peter bent down and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

"Now. We need to sleep." Peter put himself under the quilt. Johnny followed suit, curling into Peter's chest. 


End file.
